


Love Is Teasin'

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Writin' O' The Green, Holiday: stpats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim won't get into the spirit of St. Pat's Day, until Blair comes up with a clever way to convince him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Teasin'

(Standard, all-purpose disclaimer) All pre-existing characters are the property of the creators and producers of "The Sentinel." No copyright infringement is intended. All new characters and situations are the sole property and responsibility of the author. 

As promised, or threatened, here's my entry in the "Writin' o' the green" challenge that Margie issued way back when. And in tribute to our Queen, I'm finally including a condom. The title is from a song off a Chieftains CD, and has no real relevance to the story. But it's an Irish song, damnit, and that's close enough! Rated R for m/m content. 

## Love Is Teasin'

by Katrina Bowen  


"Better be careful, Jim. You're not wearing any green." Taggert dropped into the chair beside Jim's desk and examined the detective thoroughly. "None at all. You're taking your life in your hands today, my friend." 

Jim glanced at Taggert. "I see you're covered, at least. Nice hat." 

Taggert raised a hand to the green bowler he was wearing, shifting it to an even jauntier angle. "My daughter gave it to me -- she wouldn't rest until I agreed to wear it all day. That girl does take after her mother... she said it made me look very Irish. Do I look Irish to you?" 

Shrugging, Jim turned back to his paperwork. "Black Irish, maybe." 

"Funny." Taggert stretched his legs out and made himself comfortable. "So what do you have planned for St. Paddy's, laddie? Wouldn't you like to join all the rest o' the sons of the auld sod?" he asked in a truly horrible fake brogue. 

Jim raised an eyebrow. "I'm not Irish. And leave my father out of it." 

"Oh, come on, Ellison, everyone is Irish on St. Patrick's Day. Even Captain Banks is wearing a shamrock. You think he's Irish?" 

"Give it up, Joel." Blair walked up to the other two. Dropping his backpack on the floor, he leaned against the desk. "I worked on him all morning, but he refuses to wear anything green today. The man simply has an un-Irish soul." Jim cocked an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything. 

"Pity." Taggert stood up and readjusted his hat again. 

"Tell me about it." Blair looked at Taggert. "Cool hat, man." 

Taggert raised an eyebrow at Jim. "See?" He jerked a thumb at Blair. "Sandburg gets it, and he's not Irish, either." 

"How do you know I'm not Irish? I'm extremely Irish. I am, like, *so* Irish." 

"I thought you were Jewish." 

"There are lots of Irish Jews. Chaim Herzog. Leopold Bloom...." Blair thought for a few seconds. "And me. Okay, so there aren't *lots*, but we do exist." 

Jim shuffled his papers into a pile and dropped them into his outbox. "See, Taggert? You learn something new every day. You ready, Sandburg?" he asked as he put on his jacket. 

"That's O'Sandburg to you, you heathen. Yeah, let's get going. I'm starving -- I had to skip lunch again." Shouldering his backpack, he grinned at Taggert. "See you later, Joel." 

Taggert gave Jim a last despairing look. "I guess I should just be grateful you didn't wear anything orange." 

"What's wrong with orange?" Jim looked after the departing Taggert in confusion. 

Blair rolled his eyes. "Oh, man, you are *such* a WASP." On their way to the elevator, he added under his breath, "At least you're cute. That makes up for it." 

Jim gave him a stern look, which didn't seem to make any impact at all. As the elevator doors closed he said, "What's the big deal about wearing green, anyway? The way you and Taggert were acting, you'd think we were all back in grade school." 

"Oh, come on, Jim. It's a group cohesion thing -- by temporarily claiming membership in another ethnic subset, the individual is acting to solidify the bonds that exist in the society as a whole --" 

To break off the lecture before Blair worked himself into full anthropologist mode, Jim put his fingertips under Blair's chin and tilted up his face. Halted in mid-sentence, Blair made a muffled sound of surprise as Jim's mouth covered his. 

Jim pulled away just as the elevator came to a stop. "You were saying, Chief?" 

"Damned if I know." Blair shook his head and followed Jim into the parking garage. "You know, that's a really dirty trick." 

"Thank you," Jim said modestly.   
  


* * *

  


"I don't have *any* problems with Irish people, Sandburg." Jim hooked his jacket by the door. "I just don't see the point in being forced to wear green on one specific day out of --" He broke off as Blair grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled his head down to a manageable level for a long, drawn-out kiss. 

Jim wrapped his arms around Blair's waist and lifted him, holding the smaller man easily against his chest. He nibbled lightly on Blair's lower lip as he pulled away to breathe. "I thought you were hungry, Chief." He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall for balance as Blair flicked his tongue against the hinge of his jaw. 

Blair laughed as he pressed his lips into the hollow of Jim's throat. "Yeah, right. I'm going to tell Joel, 'Hey, man, you mind if me and Jim get going? I'm horny as hell.' I mean, Joel's cool and all, but there are limits." His fingers started working the buttons of Jim's shirt. 

"I guess I should be grateful you have that much sense." Jim set Blair back on his feet. His smile grew wistful as he brushed a lock of hair behind Blair's ear. "Actually, I'm grateful for a lot of things." 

"Yeah. Me too." Blair pressed a quick kiss directly over Jim's heart before taking the other's hand. "Come on, let's go upstairs." 

They went upstairs slowly, taking their time, slowly undressing each other. When they were standing beside the bed, Jim put his hands on Blair's shoulders, fingertips sliding back and down to brush against the top of his spine as he lowered his head for another kiss. Jim shivered as he felt Blair's hands come to rest on his hips. 

Pushing gently, Blair guided Jim back against the bed, silently encouraging him to lay down. Nipping briefly at Jim's ear, he murmured, "God, Jim, I just couldn't stop thinking about you today. It was driving me crazy, it was like everything I heard or saw or thought reminded me of you." 

"Good." Jim ran his hands down the other's back, holding him close, wriggling a little as he felt the hair on Blair's chest tickle his own smoother skin. "Now you know how I feel." 

"Mmmmm... believe me, Jim, I know *exactly* how you feel. Every inch of you." Lazily, Blair slid a hand between their bodies to grasp Jim's cock. Jim gasped and arched his back, eyes tightly closed. Blair grinned and ran his tongue around the rim of Jim's ear. He whispered, "You know, it's a pity you don't want to wear anything green." 

Jim blinked and opened his eyes. "What...?" 

Blair reached down for his discarded jeans. "I told you that everything I saw reminded me of you, right? Well, I went to the store, and they had a St. Patrick's Day special -- aha!" He waved something in the air as he settled himself beside Jim once again. "Since *you* don't want to wear anything green, I guess there's only one way to put this to its proper use...." 

Jim stared at the bright green condom Blair had just removed from its wrapping. "You, Sandburg, are a decidedly sick individual." 

"Thank you." 

"And I love you deeply." Jim reached down and put his fingers over Blair's, helping his lover roll on the condom. He opened the night table drawer and took out the lube. Handing it to Blair, Jim laid back and watched the younger man squeeze some into the palm of his hand. He rolled onto his side. 

Jim drew in a sharp breath as he felt one slick finger draw slow circles around his anus, then slide slowly past the tight ring of muscle. Then out again. Then in again, joined by a second finger and a third. Jim forced himself to distract himself so he wouldn't zone out. He listened for the sound of Blair's heartbeat, searched for the scent of his hair, his soap, his arousal. All the while, Blair's fingers continued stretching him gently. "Oh god, Blair, stop playing around back there and fuck me, would you?" 

He felt the warmth of Blair's laughter against the skin of his neck. "Geez, man, you're so bossy. Anyone ever tell you that?" 

"Yeah, I've been told -- ohhhh, god. Yeah." Jim groaned as he felt the tip of Blair's cock press against him, then slowly enter. He reached back to clutch at Blair's leg. 

Blair put one arm around Jim's waist as he began to move, pulling out a few inches then thrusting in again, deeper this time. "Tell me what you're feeling, Jim," he whispered as he felt Jim go still for a few moments. He slid his hand down to clasp Jim's cock again, stroking it firmly. 

Jim shuddered. He placed his hand over Blair's. "I feel you inside me, baby. I feel you against me, I feel your hand I feel your heart I feel -- " He bit his lip as Blair continued working his penis. He rolled over on his stomach, carrying Blair with him. As he felt his orgasm building, Jim ground his hips into the mattress. With a hoarse shout, he came violently, hips bucking. His muscles tightened around Blair's cock, and he smiled as the younger man cried out his name and followed him over the edge. 

Breathing heavily, Blair rolled off of Jim's back. He peeled off the condom and tossed it in the wastebasket as Jim turned on his side to face him. Wrapping his arms around the larger man, he rested his head on the broad chest. "Oh, man," he moaned. "That was so... oh, man." 

Jim twisted a hand in Blair's long curls. "Yeah." He dropped light kisses on Blair's eyelids. "Puts a whole new slant on this whole wearing of the green business." 

"Uh-huh." Blair perched himself up on one elbow, trailing a finger across Jim's nipples. "Speaking of which, those condoms were on sale. Buy one, get one free. You know." He gave Jim a good- natured leer. "Just in case you feel like changing your mind." 

"God, Blair. Do you lay awake nights plotting strategies to always get your way?" But Jim was smiling as he said it. 

"Hey, why do you think they call it the luck of the Irish? Why do you think Irish eyes are always smiling? Why do you think -- hey!" Blair fell back against the bed as Jim knocked his arm out from under him. 

"If you don't mind, O'Sandburg, I'd like to stop thinking for a while...."   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
